


Yes

by Spiritheart



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Overuse of italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritheart/pseuds/Spiritheart
Summary: “Jokaste. You will not be Queen.”“Neither will you be. Nikandros.”At that he laughed, and as he did, he was truly beautiful. Laughing or not he was beautiful but she could not be distracted by it.
Relationships: Damen/Jokaste (Captive Prince), Damen/Jokaste/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“I would like Nikandros to join us sometime.” Damen drops the words into the quiet of the lull in their lovemaking. He says it to her as though he is offering her a gift.

Her mind wars with her body’s instinctive yes. Nikandros and Damen? _Yes_.

He will never see her as his Queen if she sets down that road though. She has kept herself _exclusive_.

“Join us? For what exactly?” She plays for time. She will have Damen spell it out. He is really such a darling. So attentive, so romantic, such a stallion. She does love that combination. And a future King. How can one man trailing from her fingertips be so perfect? She must play this exactly right.

“In bed. You know Nik and I are lovers as you and I are. It is inevitable we will come together.”

Advantage; enthralling Damen’s best friend and lover. Disadvantage; a future Queen does not allow herself to be used. Advantage: The two most virile men in the kingdom making love to her.

“That is generous of you,” she says sitting up and gracefully smoothing her tangled hair. Arching her back so that her breasts catch Damen’s attention. As they do. She has beautiful breasts and Damen adores them.

A look of renewed desire moves across his face and then he snatches her wrists and throws her down upon the bed, caught and restrained, one powerful hand holding hers above her head. That is another thing she appreciates about Damen. He can overcome her and not just physically. Not many people can.

Again, her body says, _Yes,_ and her mind must intervene.

“You are equivocating Jokaste. What do you want?”

_You_. Her body says and squirms against his. The weight of him against her is delicious. Being helpless and restrained under him has her body melting.

Her mind replies, “I am not sure. Why would you want to share me?” It is not as if she were a toy to be played with.

Damen’s response is, “He desires you. I desire you. You desire him. It is that simple.”

Oh, but it isn’t. Nothing is ever as simple as Damen sometimes makes it. Although, if she could enthrall Nikandros too, and fix herself within their lifelong bond, then, she will have a place that is unassailable.

“You think I desire Nikandros? I haven’t given it much thought.”

“Then think about it. I know how you like to think. And how you like it when I make you stop.”

Yes. That is something she loves. Damen can stop her thoughts. He is the only lover she has ever had who can. His ability to obliterate her continual scheming is what makes him so devastating at times.

Another side of her comes out, the one she thinks of as Kitten. She wants to play and be played with. She doesn’t care how. Kitten can twist any man to her purpose and release every inhibition at the same time. Kitten loves satisfaction and right now she wants some.

Kitten purrs inside as she says, “Yes, Damen, I love it when you make it so I can’t think.”

Damen watches her like prey. His lion is coming out to play. Kitten and Lion. _Yes._ She allows her mind to drift. Her animal self is out. She closes her eyes and surrenders to her body. Her skin comes alive needing his touch, his kiss, his heat. Oh, such relief to succumb.

Damen doesn’t kiss her. He brings his face close to hers and nuzzles her neck, marking her scent and then says in her ear, “You are too beautiful to be real.”

_Oh no._ He is going for Heart, the most dangerous place he can reach. No one touches Heart, but Damen is stalking that part of her, making it so hard to keep it hidden. As it must be if she is to be a Queen and please Father.

The shy, simple part of her that was buried so long ago peeks out at him, just for a moment, straining to connect. Her mind slaps into place and the child tumbles back into the dark, crying out piteously. _No!_

And yet the child’s tears mar her eyes. Damen says gently, “What is it?” Genuine concern and care in his expression.

“I grow tired of waiting. I don’t need sweet words. I need your sweet cock inside me.” She sounds petulant, although she was striving for bored. 

He shouts a laugh. Purveys her searchingly. Sees more than she can afford.

“You are not heartless as you would have me think, Jokaste.”

“Do I need to find Nikandros? Apparently he will give me satisfaction, ”she says bitingly.

Heart is once more safely behind her barricades. And yet, oh sweet goddess, she loves this man. He can never know. For one long moment she closes her eyes and sets her will, the strongest part of her by far. _You must never tell him_.

Damen release her and stands.

“Where are you going?”

His gaze is molten, arrogant, regal.

“I am going to get Nikandros.”

_Yes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player gotta play Akielon style.

Jokaste dressed and left. The next time she saw Damen and Nikandros she would be aloof and require wooing. The formal dinner tonight would do nicely.

She returned to the luxurious apartments Damen had granted her, filled with the gifts he’d showered upon her; fine fabrics, jewels, rare books and a gilded bridle for her stallion Deomeses. When she rode it was no delicate mare such as the first one he’d given her. “How should I win a race with this brood mare?” He had thought to keep her safe. He had learned she detested safe.

“She reminded me of you, lovely, refined.” That was before he truly knew her. His second attempt had been a powerful, fractious stud, a gift to the crown from the Vaskian Empress. As likely to take off a finger as to allow her to mount. They had come to an understanding, Deomeses and she.

She sunk into the fragrant bath and her slave washed her hair with soap scented with precious neroli and then gave her a massage with oils of the same scent. Kitten was satiated for a while as Mind plotted her next move.

She would dress in the most modest and innocent style, and wear her hair down.

She received Damen’s note, _“I was displeased to find you gone when I returned.”_

She returned it with, _“I had a sudden hunger for pomegranates.”_

Her plan was to have Nikandros receive her attention tonight. He had an untamed quality that called to her. He wore his fine clothing with the dash of a man who was ready for action at moment’s notice. He watched her with unfriendly but appreciative eyes. He was protective of Damen and his place as his eremenos. She would storm his defenses.

Now clear headed, she was insulted that Damen had so casually invited Nikandros to their bed, as if she were a favorite slave to have between them. He would suffer her displeasure.

Another note came, with a bouquet of rare flowers from the mountain steppes and wine cooled with ice from the snowfields. Kastor, another recent entry into the game. Not to be considered when she had the future King in her grasp, but a decent light flirtation and distraction.

As her hair dried in the sun, she expected Damen might arrive to escort her but he did not. Damen was truly offended. Well, she was more so.

She dressed in all but transparent silk the color of blush, near the tone of her skin, her gown gathered under her breasts with a jeweled broach of opal. The mass of her golden waves restrained by a circlet into which Kastor’s blue blossoms were braided. The gathering of her gown revealed her ankles and slender feet in jeweled sandals. Another gift. Her face was unadorned but for the lightest enhancement of rouge and kohl. The overall effect was of dawn, fresh and pure. To this she added the piquant tease of one pasted pink jewel to the side of her full lips.

She entered the dinner and took her place at her family’s table.

“Why are you not with the Prince?” her Father snarled and snatched her wrist in an iron grasp.

“Bruise me and I will have Damen send you back to your country villa. Or take your head.”

Her Father released her with a snort of offense. “You are failing me. Whore.”

Father was so unpleasant. She had all but escaped being the target of his displeasure but tonight with Damen and she at odds, she must suffer his presence. Her Mother gave her a pleading look. She would later pay the price as her father could no longer freely strike against her.

“Mother and I have a plan. It is necessary for the Prince to miss me. Is that not right, Mother?”

Her mother’s eyes shifted nervously. Her father looked between them. “It had better work.”

Damen’s gaze from the royal table burned upon her. It was working. Nikandros, next to him, leaned in to speak behind his hand as they both tracked her presence.

It was time to set her plan in motion. She stood gracefully, gathering her skirts a fraction too high, and said, “I need some air.” She moved through the court towards the veranda overlooking the high cliffs and the sea.

It was Nikandros who found her there. He stood a polite distance away, the night torches casting his face in bronze. He watched her without speaking, his eyes darkly measuring.

“Good evening Nikandros.”

He lifted his brow a fraction, taking in her guise, “You are going for innocence tonight I see.”

Nikandros. He was a bit of a challenge. When she did not speak he continued. “If you think Damen will be lured out here you are mistaken.”

“And yet you are here,” she says.

“Jokaste. You will not be Queen.”

“Neither will you be. Nikandros.”

At that he laughed, and as he did, he was truly beautiful. Laughing or not he was beautiful but she could not be distracted by it.

“I have no need to be. I am Kyroi of Delpha, Damen’s eremenos and my place is forever fixed. You are a minor player from a minor house. Well played this afternoon however.”

“Were you disappointed?”

“I would have been disappointed had you been so easily attained.”

Her composure was unsettled. It must not show. Why had Damen sent him and not sought her himself?

“I was sorely tempted Nikandros,” she said, giving him the sideways glance under her lashes and subtle curving of her body that often moved men to unrestrained lust.

Not Nikandros. “That may be true, but it does not signify. Everything you do is calculated Jokaste. If I bed you, it will only be when you truly desire it.”

A hot rejoinder was bitten back. “Why are you here Nikandros? Is it only to inform me you dislike me? I have been so advised.”

“You are beautiful and desirable Jokaste, but no more so than the finest slave. I am here to warn you. I know your ambitions, I know your tricks. I guard Damen’s left side even in his amours. Take your season of his infatuation but look to have no more.”

At this, her heart slammed within her chest. To be so minimized was intolerable. “Thank you for advising me of my little worth.”

“You reach too high Jokaste.” Nikandros said with pity and her stomach roiled in sick anger.

She turned to him, fully erect, knowing the torches lent her a gilding of gold and her beauty was more than that of the finest slave. “If you think I do not care for Damen you underestimate him, not me.” How very carefully she must tread with Nikandros. Clearly, nothing but some version of the truth would serve.

“I know your Father, Jokaste. He is a cruel man with his mount at the hunt and I suspect even more cruel with his daughter. You cannot help what you are.”

“Yes. A mere woman. Nothing more than the finest slave. Unworthy of Damen. I think I have it. Yet let me ask you something Nikandros. Has Damen spoken of me when you were in his embrace? Did the thought of joining us this afternoon stir your blood?”

She stepped to within a mere breath of his tempting mouth, “Because Nikandros, I have dreamed of it. Being with you both. If I play the game of thrones it is as you say, what I was raised to do. But I am a woman and the man you are calls to me.” Kitten was fully out and Nikandros scented her, saw her and wanted her.

He trailed his hand through her loose tresses, and she leaned into it, eyes drifting closed with a hum of pleasure.

“I almost believe you.”

She moved away, oh so reluctantly. Kitten was honest and she wanted him. Nikandros who could smell the slightest falseness was enticed she saw.

She had his mark, it was Kitten who had snared him but it was Heart who would win the night. “I desire you Nikandros, as much for your loyalty to Damen as for your very fine self. We are on the same side. Damen’s.”

Nikandros considered her carefully and then looked up as the voice she had been waiting for poured like sunlit honey down her back. “I find you together as I wished. The settings isn’t quite right but everyone I desire is here.”

She did not turn. Damen’s presence, powerfully potent, reached her before she felt him, heated and roused behind her. Kitten responded without consulting her, leaning back. One of his arms imprisoned her, his hand at her neck, stroking, commanding her as if he were already inside her. Right before her eyes closed, she met those of Nikandros, glittering with desire.

Mind tried to decipher if they had planned this, how best to react, but when Damen growled into her ear with an elemental sound of pure masculine arousal _she could not think._

“Shall we retire?” Nikandros spoke against her sighing lips, then took her mouth without preamble, tasting ever so sweetly of pomegranates.

_Yes._


End file.
